battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Squad Stories 2 Trailer
The Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Squad Stories 2 Trailer was the second Squad Stories Trailer released, it was shown at Gamescom 2009. The trailer showcases a Russian squad assaulting an American position in a conquest game on an early version of Atacama Desert. Description "Watch the Russians mount a counterattack against the Americans in the conquest game mode which Battlefield pioneered. See how the soldiers work together in their squad of 4 to take out the enemies and secure victory." Equipment Transcript *Note: This is a rough translation of the Russian characters' dialogue, it may not be accurate.* A UH-60 Black Hawk is seen taking off from a base in the distance. A squad of Russian soldiers is seen running towards the base. The Medic signals for the squad to stop. Russian Medic: Давай наверх. Остальные за мной, осторожно. (Go up. Everyone else, follow me and look carefully). The Recon heads to the hill, while the Assault and the Engineer follow the Medic and take cover behind a rock. The Medic stands up and looks toward the Recon. The Recon is shown advancing up the hill. Russian Medic: Докладывайте, что видно? (Report, what do you see?) The Recon kneel's down and looks at the American base through his sniper scope. Russian Recon: Вижу лёгкий танк и около 6 янки. (I see a light tank and about 6 yankees.) Russian Medic: Принято, оставайтесь на месте. Готовь фейерверк. (Roger that, hold your position. Prepare for the fireworks.) The Medic signals for the squad to move out. The squad is now within the base perimeter and take cover behind a container and sandbags. The Assault targets the M3A3 Bradley with a Tracer Dart. Russian Assault: Цель помечена. (Target is marked.) The Engineer readies his RPG-7, while the Medic heads for another side of the container. Russian Medic: Отлично, по моей команде. (Good, wait for my command.) Russian Engineer: Так точно. (Roger that.) The Assault pulls the pin from his grenade. Russian Assault: Готов. (I'm ready.) The Recon takes aim with his SV-98. Russian Recon: На позиции. (I'm in position.) Russian Medic: Работаем по цели! (We work on a targets!) An American is killed by the Recon. The Engineer fires his RPG-7. The Medic comes out of cover and opens fire on the Americans, killing a second one. Russian Medic: Убейте их! (Kill them!) The Medic runs to different cover as the RPG's warhead hits the M3A3 Bradley, killing a third American in the process. Russian Medic: Пошёл, пошёл! (Go! Go!) The Medic opens fire on off-screen enemies as an American tries to sneak up on him with a knife. The American atempts to go for the kill but is shot by the Recon. The Medic looks back nonchalantly for a brief moment, then resumes firing. The Recon spots a M1A2 Abrams approaching the base. Russian Recon: Чёрт! Твою мать, танк! (Shit! A fucking tank!) The Recon puts down his SV-98, picks up C4, and heads towards the tank. The Medic kills another American and fires a grenade into a wall, creating a firing port for himself. The Medic continues engaging the Americans. Russian Medic: '''Прикончи их! Меняю магазин! (Kill them! I'm reload!) '''Russian Assault: Ложись! (On a ground!) The Assault opens fire on the off-screen enemies, but promptly retreats when they damage the communications tower, causing it to collapse. The Medic jumps out of the way as the tower hits the ground. Russian Medic: *coughs* The Medic gets up to find a M1A2 Abrams directly infront of him, only to be suddenly destroyed by the Recon's C4. Russian Recon: Прекрасно. (Great.) Russian Medic: Спасибо. (Thanks.) Russian Recon: Хах, готов янки. (Heh, yankee is done.) The Recon tosses the C4 detonator to the Medic. Russian Medic: Чёрт, еле успел. (Shit, that was close.) Russian Assault: Проверить оружие и боеприпасы. (Check up the weapons and ammo.) The camera zooms out and shows the squad members' names in green, other players' names can also be seen piloting Mi-24 Hinds in the background. The camera zooms out further from the base as anti-ship missile launchers begin firing. Russian radio chatter can be heard but soon becomes American radio chatter. The point of view now is seen from a American Player, who is targeting the Russian squad with a Mortar Strike. Mortar Crew: Roger that. Splash is inbound in 3... 2... 1... End of trailer. Trivia *The American Assault character models featured in the trailer do not make it into the final game. The Russian Assault characater model featured only appears in the campaign. *The Russian Medic uses an assault rifle in the trailer, even though Medics use LMGs in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *When the squad prepares to open fire, viewers can see that the Russian Assault pulls the grenade pin, but never throws it. This could be a developer oversight. *A Mi-24 Hind appears in the trailer, although it doesn't appear on Atacama Desert Conquest in the final game.The same applies to the Black Hawk that is seen taking off. Category:Trailers of Battlefield: Bad Company 2